H-hey, It's Me
by Cydox Crescent
Summary: After Fluttershy disappears, it is all Rainbow can do to keep it together. Now all she has is a few voice mails to keep her sane.


H-hey, It's Me.

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

Hey, Flutters, it's me, Rainbow Dash. Where the heck are you? You were suppose to meet us here an hour ago! AJ's already left, and I don't think the others will stay much longer. Just try and hurry. I'll be here till it closes. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

What the heck, Fluttershy? I waited around all day for you! Pick up the freaking phone already. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

Seriously? It's been four freaking days! That's it. I'm coming over. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

_Where are you? _Oh Celestia, I'm calling the cops. _Pick up the phone!_ **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

They… they found your backpack near the trail. You know, the one in the park that you like to walk? They say you… that you were… that it's… they say it's a kidnapping. I-I should have gone with you like you asked. Maybe they wouldn't have tried to take you if I was there. Oh Celestia, Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. I should've - wait, an officer just found something. Is that your - oh no. No. No no no. No no no no no _NO! _**CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

They found… they found part of your dress and a rag soaked in chloroform. He - he - whoever he is, I'll kill him. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

Hi, Flutters. I know you can't answer, but I'm calling just to hear your voice. It-it's been three months now, and I've called every day. I don't always leave messages; it's just kinda hard, ya know? But when I call you, it's almost like talking to you. We - we all miss you. Pinkie won't come out of her house, and AJ and Rarity won't leave the bar. I never would have guessed Rarity to be a drinker. I've taken a second job to pay for your stuff. I miss you so much, I just hope you're still alive. I-I lo-miss you, Fluttershy. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

Ha-happy birthday, Fluttershy. We threw you a party, you know. Pinkie couldn't make it; she's still in the hospital. She checked herself in after… after Twilight found the scars. We're falling apart without you. I hope we find you soon. Lo-miss you. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

Oh Celestia, no. They... they found a body in the park. I-I… please don't let it be you. I can't lose you completely. Please, please, let it be someone else. If it's you, then I-I'd…

I'm sorry. You wouldn't want to see me crying like this. Heh, it kind of reminds me of when we were little, and I came to you crying every time someone called me a name. You would hold me and asked me to promise that I would stay strong, to not cry because of what others say. You knew how to cheer me up. I guess that was when I started to… to…

I love you, Fluttershy. I never told you because even if you felt the same, I would risk losing you. But now you're gone, and I'm lost without you.

G-goodbye, Fluttershy. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

I-it's not you! I'm so happy it's not you. I know it's been seven months, but there is still a chance; still some hope. That's the kind of stuff you'd want me to say, right? I'm so happy it's not you. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

Hey, uh, hello, Fluttershy. It's been an entire year now. I miss you. Pinkie Pie's doing better, but she still refuses to leave the hospital. Twilight even convinced AJ and Rarity to go to rehab. She comes by almost one a week to check on me. I think she's afraid I'll do the same thing as Pinkie. I promise I won't.

I think I'm starting to hate these messages. All they seem to do is remind me that you're gone. I miss you. Wait, I already said that, huh? Uhm, I love you, bye. **CLICK.**

_H-hey, it's me, Fluttershy. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message if you want to. O-or you could just call again. I'll try my best to get a hold of you. __**BEEP.**_

OH SWEET CELESTIA, YOU'RE ALIVE! They called me, and they said said they found you! You're alive! I'm so happy; I'm on my way to the hospital now, and… you're alive! I've missed you so much. We all have. I-I love you. **CLICK.**

~(~~)~

The door shut behind me with a soft clack, but it was enough to scare the pink haired girl that sat on the hospital bed. Her frightened eyes locked onto me before calming down.

She was thin, and so pale that it was almost like looking at a ghost. Her eyes had sunken into her head, like they were pulling away from a world they never wanted to see again. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered. _She was alive_.

"Hey, Fluttershy."

"He-hello, Rainbow Dash," she said, her voice soft, far softer than it had ever been. "Where are the others?"

"Applejack and Rarity will be here in an hour, and Twilight is in Ward D-"

"Picking up Pinkie, right?"

I gave her a confused look. "How-"

She held out her hands, the sleeves of the hospital gown pulling back, revealing a network of scars. She was holding her phone. "They gave this to me a while ago."

I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her, mirroring the way she held me all those years ago. "Fluttershy, I-"

My voice cracked. Stay strong, don't cry.

"I-"

_Don't cry! You have no right! Stop being weak for once in your life and be strong for her, because you have no right to cry over what happened to_ her_._

"I-I've missed you," I said, my voice weak, barely audible. How can I be so pathetic? At those three little words everything inside of me crumbles; falling apart like a dyke trying to hold back the ocean. Everything I have felt over the last year and a half rushed forward, threatening to drown me in my own weakness. I should have been stronger. But I not; I never was. I never will be.

I started crying into the knap of her neck.

This was wrong. It should be the other way around. _Why am I so freaking _weak_?_

We stayed that for endless minutes, my arms squeezing around her, me being too afraid to let go incase she was never truly there. I was weak, selfish, and now it was_ Fluttershy_ that had to pull _me _back together.

"Rainbow?"

Looking up into her eyes, I felt more tears start to well up. "Fl-fluttershy," I said, "Fluttershy, I'm sorry that I'm weak. I know I promised that I wouldn't cry and that I would be-"

I never finished, because right then, she pulled me closer, pressing her lips to mine. They were soft and gentle, like her, but possessed a strong fire. The kiss was far from perfect, nowhere near what I dreamed it would be. But those were dreams. Because she still kissed me. _She still kissed me_.

She pulled away and gave me a smile. A small one, full of pain and fear and hope and everything she had ever felt, all fighting for dominance. But it was a smile meant for me.

_**~END~**_


End file.
